


Will She Like Me?

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [7]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is nervous, Amity joins in a bit too, But it’s not malicious, Camilla is a good mom, Camilla teases Luz about her feelings, F/F, Fluff, It’s more just standard parental teasing, Lumity Month 2020, Meeting the Parents, Teasing, because Luz is cute when she’s embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: Amity is terrified about meeting Luz’s mom, Camilla. They seem to hit it off though. That’s it, that’s the fic.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	Will She Like Me?

Sept 20th: Meet the Parents

Amity swallowed, her mouth completely dry. Her hands were shaking and sweaty, positioned in rigid fists pressed h a r d to the sides of her body. Her posture was overly straight, making her look like she was in pain. 

“Don’t be so nervous Amity, my mom is great! You’ll love her!” Luz said, rubbing Amity’s back in smooth circles.

Amity looked back in mock offense, though to Luz it looked more like terror. “But what if she doesn’t like me!” Amity yelled, making her girlfriend laugh. 

Ever since Luz finally found her way home, she’s been slowly introducing her mom to her life on the Boiling Isles. Eda and King have already been introduced, as well as Willow and Gus, so now it was Amity’s turn, and she was absolutely terrified. She did not want another “shovel talk” like she got from Eda; she’d die on the spot. 

“Relax mi amor, you’re gonna be just fine. Now, you’re gonna go in there, give my mom your brightest smile, and tell her that it’s nice to meet her, got it?” 

“Got it!”

“Let’s go!” 

Luz skipped up the stairs leading to her front door and pounded out three knocks, each knock sounding louder than the last. 

“Coming!” Came a shout from inside. 

“...I’m making a run for it.”

“Oh no you’re not.”

Amity made a 180 degree turn and starting to walk down the stairs, being stopped only by Luz grabbing onto the back of her shirt. 

“We are going in there and introducing you to my mami.” Luz scolded. 

The door opened widely from behind Amity, and she began to swear internally, all other thoughts being drowned out by her mental screams. 

“Oh! Luz did mention how she was going to bring a guest. I’m Camilla, her mother, and you are?”

Amity slowly turned around at the sweet voice from behind her, body completely stiff. She looked up into the eyes of Luz’s mother, which were a dark brown, and rigidly extended her hand for the woman to shake. “I’m Amity Blight. It’s nice to meet you.” 

From her side, Amity saw Luz give a subtle fist pump, hissing out a low “yesss” before composing herself. 

“Mami, this is my girlfriend! I’ve told you about her before!” Luz excitedly spoke up, slapping her hands on Amity’s shoulders. 

“Ah, yes, I forgot, I’m sorry cariño, you did tell me about her. What did you say specifically? That she was the ‘cutest, most amazing person you’ve ever met?’” 

“Mom—“ 

“And that she has ‘eyes that sparkle like a sunrise’ and ‘the cutest, tiniest hands you’ve ever seen?’” 

“Ma—“ 

“Oh, how could I forget how much you loved her voice? You only talk about it every hour of the day.” 

“Mami!” Luz’s voice raised up an octave as she clasped her hands over Amity’s ears, making Camilla laugh a bit. 

Amity laughed along with her, moving Luz’s hands away from her ears. “Did Luz really tell you all of that?” She asked. 

“Of course she did! You know how she gets when she likes something.” 

“She obsesses about it nonstop!” Amity giggled. 

“Come on you two, stop it...” Luz whined. 

“It’s the truth!” 

Camilla smiled at the girls as they playfully bickered, before remembering that they were standing on the porch still. “Would you two like to come in?” She offered, opening the door a bit more to allow them to enter. 

Amity followed the older woman inside, smiling at the warm, homey atmosphere that was spread all over the house, from Luz’s baby photos hung up all over the walls and picture frames to the delicious smells creeping out from the kitchen. Amity found herself giggling at a picture of Luz when she looked to be around six, covered in paint and smiling widely, exposing a gap in her teeth. 

Camilla turned to her daughter with a smile on her lips. “I like her, she seems like such a sweet girl.” 

Luz let out a giggle that attracted Amity’s attention, her ears twitching as she looked back at them. 

“She’s the sweetest! I knew you’d like her!” 


End file.
